Foxhunt
by Without Fear
Summary: Uchiha Madara and Senju Hashirama are forced by circumstances to put aside their resentments to find and possess the kyuubi no kitsune before their common enemies does. Pre-Konoha, leading up to the formation of the village.
1. Scramble for the Bijuus

**Foxhunt**

_Without Fear_

**Summary**: Despite old hatred and new grudges, Madara and Hashirama are forced by circumstances to put aside their resentments and search for the place Kyuubi is held. Pre Konoha

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Scramble for the Bijuus**

Uchiha Madara was sitting in the Uchiha Council room, where the elders and important persons of the clan held their meetings and arguments. The room was spacious, but stark and serious. The gray walls had the Uchiha insignia painted proudly and immaculately on it, spaced a few feet from each other. In the middle of the room, stood a lone, mahogany table under strong fluorescent lights that could have seated ten with comfort. Presently, Madara sat alone at the table, dressed in the black underclothes of shinobi, deep in his thoughts. His young, handsome face was focused, and his lips were thinned into a taut line. In front of him, there were two black ceramic jars and each of them was decorated with a red Uchiha fan, and a name beneath it. The one on the right read Uchiha Irie, and the one on the left read Uchiha Sousuke. Madara reached out his hands and picked up the lid of the jar that had the name Irie, and looked into the unrecognizable gray ashes with an expression of disappointment.

Deep disappointment, but not sadness.

"Madara," a voice cut into his thoughts. He did not turn to greet his visitor. This person took a seat next to Madara and looked the two jars, then up at Madara with a flicker of expression akin to sympathy. This man looked very much like Madara, with the same black hair and eyes, but his eyes were less hardened.

"Brother," said the man, "I have delivered the message and the bodies to Senju Hashirama himself."

Madara placed the lid back onto the jar and glanced at his brother. "Go on, Izuna," he commanded.

"He seemed shocked at the news," the man went on, "He wasn't informed about the assassinations. It seems his father made sure Hashirama nor Tobirama did not know what he was doing."

"Predictable," Madara said coolly, "If he had known, they would not be in these jars."

"That really puts a dent in all of our plans, doesn't it?" Izuna mused, "Especially Hashirama's desire to form an alliance. With this, both our clans will be very much against an alliance. The good image the Senjus have been building up for themselves will come crashing down when news of the assassinations comes out."

"Hm," was the only reply from the older brother. He caressed the left jar momentarily before pushing both the jars away.

"Also, Madara," the younger one continued, "Hashirama requests a one-on-one meeting two days from now at the Senju guest building."

"A one-on-one…" echoed Madara, "I already know what he will say."

"Should I send a message saying you declined then?"

"No," Madara responded quickly, looking at his brother with a roguish smile, "Don't. We do need to have a one-on-one, Hashirama and I. Send message that I will come."

"Of course." With that the younger brother left stood up to leave, but stopped before he exited the room. He turned around and asked, "Do you want to me to take those two jars and put them to rest?"

"Don't," Madara answered, not turning to look at his brother, "I have real doubts they are at rest. No, but store them safely in this house. I will give half their ashes to Hashirama, so prepare a second set."

"Alright." The brother came back to the table, grabbed the two jars and finally exited the room.

After the sound of Izuna's footsteps had faded away, Madara let out a tired sigh and slowly stood up. The last week had been an incredibly taxing week even by his standards. The morale of the clan was low and anger and hatred was high. It was predictable, but it took him a lot of energy to stop some of his kinsmen from launching an outright attack on the Senju Elder and getting themselves slaughtered. They were not angry because Irie and Sousuke were killed. No, they were angry because the assassinations wounded the clan's pride and embarrassed the Uchiha name. In the end, it is the pride that matters the most.

* * *

The Senju guest building was an indiscreet wooden cabin built a couple of feet off forest floor, and skillfully disguised by the great trees around the Senju compound. It was where the Senjus invited guests of other clans, usually in peace talks or alliance making, to have discussions. This was so their Senju Compound is not infiltrated by clans with questionable relationships to them. The Uchiha themselves had a guest building near their own compound, as did many other established clans such as the Hyuugas.

Just a little over a year ago, the Senjus had invited Madara into the compound itself, symbolic of their (mostly Hashirama's) hope of forming an alliance. It was the most progress the two clans have had in settling differences since their first divergence from ancient times. Now, with the meeting place moved back into the guest building by Hashirama himself reflected the current crumbling state of the clans' relationship.

Hashirama was already there when Madara arrived, sitting in the meeting room at the table. He stood up at Madara's arrival, wearing a distraught frown on his young face. He was as tall as Madara, with intelligent eyes and a rather handsome face framed by flowing black hair. He was also dressed in his full combat gear, complete with the adjusted maroon, plated breastplates and shoulder guards over the usual black shinobi layer.

The two of them have had many encounters in their lifespan of 22 years, ranging from incredibly hostile as enemies on the battlefield to respectful, but brief partnerships when the occasion called for it. Uchiha Madara detested him, yet had deep admiration for him, and it was not just for the great and legendary power the man possessed. No, Hashirama had charisma that even _he_ could not deny. Everything about Hashirama was a challenge to him, not just in terms of strength and power, but in terms of personality and ideals. Hashirama's compassionate and charm contrasted with Madara's ruthless and harsh personality. They were friends, yet enemies, partners yet rivals. And sometimes, what he wouldn't _give_ to wipe that calm, wise expression off of Hashirama's face, break his pride and make him vulnerable. However, Madara's admiration was stronger than the hate, but it did not make him any less hostile towards the Senju when he needed to be.

"Madara," greeted Hashirama with a slow nod, "I am glad you came."

"Of course," Madara replied smoothly, taking a seat opposite of Hashirama at the table.

Hashirama took his seat again. He sighed, closed his eyes, looking upset, as if he was trying to decide how he should start the conversation. He opened his eyes and said in low, pained voice, "I offer you my greatest condolences with Irie's and the boy's death. I did not know what my father had ordered."

"I know that," Madara stated coolly, "I don't blame you specifically. In fact, I think you are even more hurt than I am over their deaths."

Hashirama didn't reply. He looked upon Madara with an expression that the Uchiha could not figure out if it was of anguish or anger. Knowing him, Madara guessed it was both.

"I brought them," Madara said, reaching into a bag that hung at his hips and produced two small jars with only names on them, "Half of them anyways. I thought you'd like them. To remind you on how you far you are from your goals." Madara set them on the table and pushed them towards the center and Hashirama. The sliding noise the two small jars made was taunting and loud in the quiet room, and Hashirama almost seemed offended by it, or rather, offended by Madara's last words.

Madara was very bitter about the recent events, and it took him an incredible amount of self control not to retaliate with his men immediately. Instead, he was ready to grill Hashirama about the heinous act of murder by his own father. He wanted to rub it into the face of the noble, compassionate Hashirama, who sought to practice the ninja arts with more honor than his predecessors, that his clan has now claimed responsibility of the premeditated murder of an unborn child. It was an act that the Uchihas, even in their long list of terrible deeds done in history, did not commit. It was unfortunate for the Hashirama, for he was doing an amazing job holding the upright shinobi image, so much so that the Senju clan gained a reputation of being fair and upright in recent years. Many small shinobi clans joined with the Senjus, trusting in the clan's principled and courageous practices and mostly attracted to Hashirama's magnetic personality. However, that image was now cracked, and the Senjus were facing a dilemma.

He knew those last words he spoke hit a tender spot in the Senju. He leaned back in his chair, ready to rub salt into it.

"She was strangled," Madara began, making his voice as venomous as possible, "They bounded her, put a bag over her face, and strangled her. They put her in a bag and beat her like an animal."

Hashirama did not respond. He stared blankly at the two jars, almost too stricken to respond.

"Let me ask you Hashirama," Madara continued, leaning forward towards Hashirama with condemning dark eyes, "How could the morally superior Senjus be okay with a leader who would have his own pregnant daughter strangled?"

"We're not okay!" Hashirama exclaimed, his voice firm and even a little on the edge, "What father did was unforgivable, even after what she had done."

"Ah, right, she betrayed the Senjus. No, all she did was try to protect her son that your father ordered to abort, even though there were better ways to have handled this," Madara returned coolly, "So she would not be distracted in her newly given mission to assassinate me. But I suppose she would have no sympathy from the Senju's 'Will of Fire' dogma." Madara narrowed his eyes at the thought of the ridiculous 'will of fire' shit the Senjus recently adopted and spouted at the urge of Hashirama. It was one of many ideological rifts between Hashirama and Madara, one that could not be easily reconciled.

"I know this," sighed Hashirama, "I knew what father had ordered. She told me that day, before returning to the Uchiha Compound. She predicted it would be last I saw of her, and it was." The last words were full of regret and grief that even Madara felt a tug at his emotions. However, he had one more for Hashirama, one more to pick at his guilt.

"You knew," Madara said his voice quiet but with an accusing edge, "Yet you did nothing. You turned your back on her, your sister and your unborn nephew. I can only fathom as to why the usually proactive Hashirama hesitated."

A harsh silence followed. Hashirama bowed his head in defeat. The truth of Madara's words stung him, for he himself knew the reason why he hesitated, and the crushing guilt showed plainly on his face. Meanwhile, Madara was rejoicing inwardly—he waited for the day he could bait Hashirama in his morality, the day he could break his veneer of perfection and throw attention to the glaring faults of this man who the ninja world so admired and idolized. Madara was satisfied with what he drawn out of Hashirama. He knew he had gain an emotional weapon against him, and decided to save the rest of the artillery for other times. He let out a sigh, as to indicate he was done with this discussion and ready to move on.

"Where do we go from here?" the Uchiha asked, "That is what you wanted to talk to me about, I presume."

"Yes," Hashirama replied, still looking distressed. Before he could continue, he interrupted by a loud yell from outside. The two shinobis looked towards the closed door and stood up, readying themselves for an assault. They briefly glanced at each other then at the door.

The door opened suddenly and a panicked Senju shinobi came tumbling in and fell to the ground onto his face. A dark haired woman walked through entered the room with a rope in her hands.

The fallen shinobi looked up at Hashirama, face red with fear and embarrassment and sputtered apologetically, "I tried, Hashirama-sama! She was too much for us! We tried to stop her!"

Both Hashirama and Madara visibly relaxed, and the latter even seemed to be quite amused with the events. The woman looked to the man on the floor and barked, "You were the first one to run, you liar!" She turned to Hashirama and Madara and said, "I thought the guards of the Uchiha and Senju clans would be more competent than this."

"You can't blame them when the opponent is you. You don't have the nicest reputation," Madara replied with a slight smirk, "What's the rope for?"

"This?" she asked, lifting up the rope, face glistening with mischief, "This is for Mr. Runaway. I'm going to hogtie him and send him back to his family."

The Senju whimpered and looked up at Hashirama for help. The said man merely sighed and gave her a stern look. She paid little attention to him. Instead, she came over to the fallen man, grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him up into the sitting position, "Then his proud mother and father would know how so very brave their son is, right?" Before the man could answer, she pulled him to his feet and pushed him towards the door with curt, "Out!" She threw the rope after him and slammed the door shut.

"Midori," greeted Madara, "I thought the Uzumakis were in Water Country now. You're a long way from the tribe."

"No, they are in Wind Country now, dealing with the clans of the Sand, at least my poor brother is," she replied, the almost childish mischief she possessed before had vanished, replaced by a grim seriousness as she looked upon the Uchiha and Senju.

"What are you doing here then?" asked Hashirama, "Why are you separated from your tribe?"

"I heard," she replied curtly. She didn't need to say anymore; both men knew what it was she had heard.

"News flies fast," Hashirama sighed, taking a seat again at the table. It certainly did, for the assassinations occurred just five days ago,

"To me at least," said Midori, also taking a seat. Madara sat down at his old spot. "I just arrived an hour a go at the Senju compound. They said you were meeting with Madara in the guest building. So I came."

"I'm not even going to ask how you ferreted out the information that I was meeting with Madara," Hashirama said exasperatedly. He frowned at her, "What is it so urgent you needed to interrupt us like this?"

"You make me sound unwanted," she said, casting icy green eyes on Hashirama, "I want to talk about Irie and her son. I offer both of you my condolences, but I knew something like this was going to happen to Irie. Young girls whose sole purpose in life is to be a pawn of a political marriage never ends up happy." Hashirama wore that guilty look again. Midori noticed Hashirama's expression and gazed at the Senju for awhile before averting her eyes, which finally fell on the two black jars with the names on them. With a wry smile, she said, "I see, they're here."

"Is this the only reason you're here?" asked Madara, looking at the woman with slight suspicion, "It is not like you to ride here for hundreds of miles to theorize about Irie's life."

"Actually, she _is_ why I'm here," Midori replied. She reached over to the jars and pulled them closer. "But not to theorize or cry over her. Not yet at least." She turned the jars so that the names faced her. Midori opened both jars, looked the ashes thoughtfully, smiling softly, and closed them. She pushed them back to the middle of the table.

"In fact," she said, looking at Hashirama then at Madara, "I came to offer you very important pieces of news from abroad." Hashirama looked at her interestingly and Madara quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Go on," said Hashirama.

"As you know, a little over a year ago when you, Madara," she gave Madara curt nod, "were let into the Senju compound and was given Irie," she paused momentarily at this and threw Hashirama a disapproving look, "Your common enemies shook with fear at the thought of the two great shinobi clans joining together. They thought that if they didn't create alliances and make themselves stronger, they will get crushed by a Senju-Uchiha alliance."

"Yes, we know of that," said Madara, nodding.

"They are formidable right now," Midori continued, "I have seen the forces with my own eyes. If things go right, I believe they can actually take on the two clans, and weaken them greatly if not destroy them. That is, individually."

"You are saying if our clans don't join together, we will each be crushed?" Hashirama frowned slightly, and looked at Madara, who was now considering Midori's words carefully.

"Spot on," Midori answered with a quick nod, "Now that _this_ happened," she indicated to the jars, "I suppose the two clans have gone back to being enemies. This will be very troubling for you both. _That is why you must finish what you started_." She looked between the two, assessing their reaction and waiting for their answers.

"Even with your other alliances," she continued when neither said anything, "It would be difficult taking on these super alliances. They're more village-like—a lot of the alliances are even living in one place. It's funny what a common fear can do. _And you two_ haven't even recruited all the clans in this area. For example, the Hyuugas."

"They are proud family," Hashirama said defensively, as if she was personally criticizing his recent failure to procure the Hyuugas loyalty to the Senju alliance, "They are not easily persuadable."

"No, they're not," Midori replied thoughtfully, "But I know for a fact that now they are more lenient to join with the Uchihas. Sympathy is high for the loss of Irie."

"Looks like Irie was useful even in her death," Madara murmured amusedly, receiving harsh looks from both Hashirama and Midori. He did not seem to notice, or perhaps care.

"Anyways, perhaps I'm being presumptive about the Senjus though," she said, now looking at Hashirama, "With the bijuu you had captured and sealed, the Senjus hold a great power that even a super alliance will have trouble with. Naturally, they are peeved that you have such power. There have been special teams to track the other eight bijuus, unseal them from their original resting places, tame them, and channel their powers."

Out of all the things Midori had told him, this last fact alarmed Hashirama the most. He was startled at this news, and even fearful. "Foolish!" he cried angrily, "If they release these bijuus without the power or knowledge to tame and contain them, they will only get themselves killed!" Madara on the other hand, was more intrigued than angry and a strange excitement was sparkling in his dark eyes.

"Not for most of the bijuus," Midori said thoughtfully, "Their sealing techniques they've developed are quite impressive, you know. They may not have to power to contain or control the bijuus, they have other was around it."

"But no matter how impressive their techniques are, they will never be a match for kyuubi," Madara said, resting his chin on his hands and smirking.

"Funny you should say that, it seems that they are most covetous of the kyuubi," Midori said, her eyes narrowed slyly as she looked Hashirama and then at Madara, "You two know where the kyuubi might be sealed?"

"Perhaps. The stories are passed on in our clans," Madara answered, casting his eyes upward in thought, "I'm not sure how truthful they are."

"That doesn't matter," grumbled Hashirama, "The kyuubi should never be unsealed. It is different from the other bijuus. It is a malevolent spirit of spiteful chakra."

"Yeah, that's the story," Madara added with a knowing nod, "It is said that while the other bijuus could be controlled by either the Senju power or the particular Sharingan eye, the Kyuubi must be controlled by both to be fully and securely 'tamed', or else there is always a danger of it running free. And it is the one bijuu we do not want running free."

"It is funny how two clans who hate each other can control something as powerful as the kyuubi together, isn't it," she mused, a wily smile on her face now, "Maybe there is a reason the clans can ever get along. _Or_, it could be an _incentive _to get along."

Neither man responded. Hashirama had a deep frown on his face, the news Midori brought them troubling him even more than the recent events. Madara was thoughtful too—he had never cared much at first for the bijuu the Senjus had in their possession—it was the only the nibi, whose power were little threat to the Uchihas. However, the having more than one bijuu would make any clan extremely powerful. The kyuubi itself would be enough to terrorize an entire country.

"Think about it," said Midori, finality in her tone, "You can't be so embroiled in your little drama forever and ignore what's going on in the world. I'm going to be in the area for a while; when you make your decision, tell me and I will tell you the rest. You know how to find me." She stood up and proceeded to leave when Madara grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"That was the real reason you are here," said Madara, looking up at her with piercing eyes, "Not for Irie, but to convince us to go after the bijuus."

She returned a smirk, "Just a heads up to the both you about the current scramble for the bijuus. Methinks it might be good for the two of you to jump on the bandwagon. But that doesn't mean I don't care about the girl."

"Tell me Midori," the Uchiha continued with the same expression and strength on her arms, "Since you are telling us this against the interest of the other alliances, does this mean the Uzumakis have decided on their loyalties?"

An almost wicked mischief came over Midori's face, and she answered with a devious grin, "Never." She jerked her arms out of Madara hands and caressed it slightly, for it had reddened from the Uchiha's iron grip.

"Is this the choice of the clan," questioned Hashirama, looking up at her, "Or your choice?"

"Well, that is a good question, but not one I'm obliged to answer," was her reply, "Besides, I don't mind being both an enemy to all, and a friend to all."

"It is not the safest position," commented Hashirama concernedly.

"Yet the Uzumakis have survived for almost 100 years this way. We must be doing something right, although this probably flies in the face of your 'Will of Fire' ideology you've been spreading, Hashirama." She gave them both a good natured grin, "Well boys, men. Sleep on it." With that, she left the room, leaving the two men with more troubles than before.

"She was never the bearer of good news," Madara said with an amused chuckle.

"No, she wasn't," Hashirama agreed. He looked at the Uchiha, "What she says is true."

"Going after the bijuus?" asked Madara, "I think that's exciting."

"No, not just any bijuu—"

"The kyuubi," Madara finished for him, "The most powerful of them all."

"Madara, if any of us are going after it…" he trailed off, and now looked down at the two jars on the table, "I would need your help."

* * *

**Note from the Author:**

Thank you for reading it all! I would love to hear some feedback, constructive criticism or just plain opinions! Of course, pick on the grammar and inconsistencies as much as you want—sometime I miss stuff even after my 5th time reading it through. So, please review! :3

Writing fluffy cute stories (trying to at least) is really taxing on me. I need to write something a bit more serious.

Attempting another Hashirama, Madara and pre-Konoha story. The last story, _In Blood We Paint Ourselves_, lost my interest because the canon was totally different from what I had written and threw my plans into disarray. For a long time, I wondered how to tweak the story, but if I did that, then the later parts of the story won't make a lot of sense. If anyone actually read that fic, I brought in Midori again who was part of the two men's team. I never revealed her clan in_ Blood_, but here I put it out in the open that she is an Uzumaki, and gave the clan a different dynamic from the rest of the shinobi clans. She is more extroverted in here than in _Blood_. The main reason I could not continue_ Blood_ was because, in my mind, there was a subtle shift in the dynamic between Hashirama and Madara, and since the storyline and characters all depended on the subltely of their relationship, I was put in a bind, so I decided to scratch it.

Right now, Madara and Hashirama are in a dilemma. The tragic even that took place before the story began is splitting the clan even more, but the threat from outside is looming over them. I love imagining their interaction, the young Hashirama and Madara when they were just forming their ideas. As I read this chapter myself, I feel as though there is jealousy in Madara towards Hashirama. Not in terms of power, at least not yet, but for the personality and popularity of Hashirama. Of course, Tobirama will be pulled into the story, so will Izuna, as they go on their 'bijuu hunt' or 'foxhunt'. Release the hounds!


	2. Tea before the Journey

Foxhunt

_Without Fear_

Note: Thank you all very much for the reviews, alerts and favorites! I didn't think there would be as much interest in a story only with the Uchiha Brothers and the Senju brothers, no current characters and a crap load of ocs. Thank you very much for the support and being patient reading a lot of conversations! Again, I hope you will read and reply with thoughts, comments, critiques and etc!

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Tea before the Journey**

**

* * *

**

The sun was not yet out, but the dim glow of dawn cast a pale orange light over the immaculately kept bonsai garden. Sitting on the wooden deck, Hashirama gazed pensively at his garden, basking in the warmth of the steam from the cup of green tea as it rose up to his face. In a few hours, Tobirama and he will set out on their journey to find and capture the kyuubi, along with Uchiha brothers and their Uzumaki acquaintance. But until then, before the rest of the clan begins to stir, he wanted to enjoy the stillness that he so desired, the peace which have always eluded him.

He admit to himself that it was hypocritical of him to want peace and yet still be a dutiful shinobi. He knew himself that this glaring hypocrisy was his biggest weakness. He decided his desire for peace was, in essence, shallow, because if he were serious about it, he would put down his weapons and become a hermit, living far away in a sweet little town. He would spend his time with his gardens, engage in calligraphy and become patron of the arts and good food. Hashirama was a closet gourmand and romantic, and in his ideal ideal (yes, doubly ideal) world, he would spend his time gardening, drinking good tea and eating good food. His civilian dream was to open a teahouse. Yes, if anyone knew this, he would lose a lot of respect in the shinobi world.

At the thought of tea, Hashirama looked down at the warm cup in his hand. He had made the tea himself, not wanting to wake up the cooks just so they would make tea for him. It was good, but it wasn't delicious. Somehow, tea made by other people just taste better. He was not sure why this was, as he swore he made his tea exactly the same way. Irie, when possible, always made tea for him, although most of the time it was because he was a 'test tongue' as 'Tobi-nii-san can't tell houji-cha from jasmine'. She made excellent tea, of course, and Hashirama was always a willing tester being a tea enthusiast.

With a dejected sigh, Hashirama set down his cup on the tray beside him, which also had an extra cup and a small, earth colored tea set on it. It was a tea set his dead great ji-san had made him when the old man took up pottery in the last few years of his life. He was one of the few lucky shinobis to die smiling in bed. Hashirama wondered how he will meet his end. Cut down in combat? Assassinated when sick or weak? Suicide? Or would he also be able to die smiling in bed in his old age, surrounded by his children and grandchildren?

But his desires and his actions were in completely different worlds. Chasing after the bijuus meant that he was willingly throwing himself on the road to certain hell, and the dream of enjoying tea and playing a nice game of shogi? Sometimes he wondered why he did this to himself—wouldn't it have been easier for his to say a big 'fuck you' to world and become a misanthrope? However, he wouldn't last long as a misanthrope seeing he really did enjoy the company of people.

"You're up already," a sleepy voice said behind him. He could hear the faint footstep approaching him, and his brother, in his shinobi under layer, took a seat beside him.

"Cold morning," Tobirama said as he flipped the tea cup over and poured himself some tea, "Nice time for tea."

Hashirama nodded, took his cup and sipped it a couple of time.

"Nii-san," started Tobirama slowly, "The reply from the Clans of the Water arrived last night. They say they have not seen a trace of the Uzumakis."

"Not there too, huh?" muttered Hashirama, staring at the moving light in his tea, "Not with the Sand, not with the Earth, and not with the Water."

"I don't know why you're concerned Nii-san," said Tobirama sipping his tea, "I mean, they are a nomadic tribe—they move. Maybe they're somewhere we don't know about?"

"That's not the problem," sighed Hashirama, "Midori told us they were in Lands of the Sand in Wind Country. The head clans replied they have not seen an Uzumaki around their area since the first Battle of the Plains, which was 25 years ago. This makes sense as the Daimyos in the area has a special hate for the Uzumaki tribe for refusing to be loyal to them."

"She's lying, then?" asked Tobirama.

"Someone's lying," Hashirama answered, "Although I can't quite put a finger on why they would either be lying about the location of a nomadic tribe."

"Maybe it was an honest mistake on Midori-san's part?" offered Tobirama, "Maybe she meant to say something else?"

"If she were not Midori," said Hashirama with a humorless grin, "I can believe that possibility. However…nevermind…"

This only made Tobirama more curious, "What is it? Tell me."

Hashirama chuckled quietly, shaking his head, "It's just…I am just assuming the worse of everyone."

"That's not a bad thing," said Tobirama, looking at his brother with a puzzled expression, "What were you thinking?"

"Not quite sure," answered Hashirama slowly, "But I feel we are going to have more trouble with politics than with the bijuus on this journey. I think there's something up that I can't quite pinpoint…"

Tobirama regarded his brother silently, watching with analytical but worried eyes as Hashirama rubbed his forehead and poured himself another cup of tea.

After several minutes of silence, Tobirama forced out a breath and gazed at his brother's prized garden, saying, "Even when you relax, your mind isn't relaxing is it? Always worrying about everything. Always thinking, always planning. You take on too much, Nii-san." _Share some with me_, Tobirama wanted to add, _let me help you more. I'm more than capable, and you know it. Stop treating me like the little brother you left at home._

"Thank you Tobirama," said Hashirama with a small smile, "But it's inevitable, in my situation. Even you will come to a point when you can't sleep at night not because of excitement or fear of death, but out of fear of life."

Tobirama blinked, looking somewhat puzzled, but he nodded anyways. He'd probably understand it someday. Besides, in his experience he learned if Hashirama was left alone for too long a time, he started saying strange things. He was definitely the type to go insane if cut off from human interaction for too long.

"That reminds me," said Tobirama, "How did the meeting with the Daimyo go?"

"Good enough," Hashirama answered promptly, "He very much in support of the Senjus working with the Uchihas."

"Of course," Tobirama scoffed, "Because it means his forces become stronger as the clans join with the Senjus. Can't imagine the other Daimyos are too happy about this though…but what can they do, right?"

"Yeah, what can they do?" Hashirama muttered darkly.

The sun was peaking over the horizon, and the light in the garden became stronger and the air grew warmer. The tea, however, turned lukewarm and lost its appeal to Hashirama.

"I thought you'd be here," a new female voice said to them. The brothers turned around to meet the sight a comely woman coming out onto the deck, "How very picturesque: the two handsome heirs of the Senju looking pensive in the beautiful bonsai garden! A painting should be commissioned!"

"Good morning, Eri-nee-san," greeted Hashirama while Tobirama waved a greeting at her.

"Good morning, my little boys," she said sweetly, taking a seat beside Tobirama, "How sad today is the day you leave. I wish at least one of you stayed."

"I don't want to stay," muttered Tobirama irritably.

"Of course not," she said with a knowing smile, "Always chasing after your brother, you little brat! If you both die on this hunt, we'll be stuck with your father and who know what that senile old man will do next….despite that, I am glad, Hashi-kun, that you gained enough courage to override your father. Of course, with the recent events I'd doubt your abilities if you didn't."

Hashirama nodded rather unenthusiastically, and said, "Don't worry. We'll both come back, that's for sure." His brother nodded in agreement.

She laughed, and stood up, affectionately patting Tobirama on the head, "Only Senju Hashirama and Tobirama will say for sure they'll come back going in to meet the kyuubi and who knows what dangers out there. I don't know if your mother is crying or celebrating up there in heaven. Anyways, I came to tell you to wait a little at the gate before you leave. The clan wants send you off."

"Send us off?" repeated Tobirama.

"Why yes," she answered good naturedly, "Even if you two are confident you'll come out of this alive, some of your clansmen still think this is a suicide mission and want you to two to write a will."

* * *

Uchiha Madara was ready, smartly equipped with the accouterments of a traveling shinobi. That was the way he was—always on his feet, always planning, and always thinking. He was devious, cunning and powerful and he knew it and flaunted it. Only 22 years old he already had the powerful Uchiha under his command and he had grand plans for his reign.

The sun had just come out when Uchiha Madara entered the guestroom of his quarters to find Uchiha Goro, the 50-something head advisor of the clan. The old man, face besotted with age spots and scars sat, quietly at the table, hunched over a steaming cup of tea. The man looked up as Madara entered and nodded in greeting, his old ink black eyes were worn and anxious.

"Ji-san," Madara said in greeting, "Such an early visit." He took a seat at the table across from Uchiha Goro and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Madara," the old man said in low, hoarse voice, "Please listen to what I have to say."

"Of course old man," said Madara with teasing smile, "Isn't that the whole point of you being an advisor? What last minute advice did you want to give me?"

"I really hope you will leave your brother here," the old man said after a moment pause, "The Uchihas have already lost much recently. To lose both our most talented member would hurt us greatly."

Madara raised his eyebrows at this, the smile giving away to a cold snarl, "Are you implying that both of us will die, old man?"

"I am saying that the probability of one of you dying is very high, even both of you dying is still high! This is the kyuubi we're talking about!"

Madara cast an icy glare at the old man, and kept that same gaze even as he rose his tea to his lips and took a couple of gulps of the hot, bitter liquid. He set the cup down and forced out a breath.

"Ji-san, you have been my advisor in the three years I have been head of this clan, is that right?" asked Madara evenly with that same cold gaze on Uchiha Goro.

The older man nodded and said, "That is right."

"And you have been an advisor for my father, being his younger brother, for his entire career as the leader of this clan, am I right?" Madara continued.

"Yes, that is correct."

There were several moments of silence as Madara merely sat there with his cold, calculating glare on his ji-san. The older man seemed unaffected by the glare, but he seemed worried about something as his dark eyebrows were knitted into a frown.

"You have been an advisor for long time, ji-san…but I wonder if old age is making you weak?"

Uchiha Goro was surprised at the accusation, and felt a tinge of anger and annoyance.

Madara, as cool as always, did not seem to expect him to answer. The young man looked into his tea cup languidly, and asked, "How are your wife, and your daughters, ji-san?"

The older man's frown now deepened. What was Madara getting at? "They are fine, Madara."

"Don't you think it is time for you to mind them a little more? Your youngest daughter, Yura, was it? She had a very humiliating loss against Irie. Even though she doesn't have a sharingan, it is still embarrassing to be taken out in a span of five minutes against a disadvantaged opponent, don't you think? Maybe you need to train her more."

Uchiha Goro was puzzled and bothered by younger man's questions. Knowing his nephew's personality, the man instantly grew cautious and defensive. When did the callous and self important Madara ever have an interest in the personal life of others, at least to this extent? Why would he care about his family's well being when he didn't seem to even mourn over the death of his own wife and unborn child just a month ago? "What are you saying Madara?"

Madara flash him a condescending smile, "Isn't it high time for you to retire, old man?"

Uchiha Goro harrumphed, irritated. _So that's what the kid was getting at_: "Madara, I am not that old. Why are you saying such things? I have been faithfully serving this clan and your father, and you, for years now."

Madara quirked his eyebrows at this, "Time does not make up for lack of competency, ji-san."

_Brother, your son is just like you, even worse._ Uchiha Goro responded in a low growl, "Don't get too cocky Madara."

"Oh, but I can ji-san, and I will remove you as my head advisor. Please take care of your family in your retirement."

Shocked by Madara's sudden decisions, Uchiha Goro slammed the tea cup down on to the table and exclaimed, "Madara! Stop this. Why are saying this all of the sudden?"

"Mind the tea cup, ji-san," Madara murmured with a worried glance at the cup, "It is very fine china, a wedding gift from the Hyuugas."

Uchiha Goro looked dumbfounded at his comment, and glanced down at the cup and then at Madara, who regarded him with an expression of mild interest and amusement. There was taunting in that expression and it made the old man's blood boil.

Madara sighed, "Hmm…perhaps you are right ji-san; I am being too hard on you. Answer me this, do you really believe that you can advise this clan effectively?"

"Of course I do!"

Madara's expression suddenly hardened: "Then don't ever even imply I or my brother will fail with dealing with the kyuubi, or anything else. The next time you utter anything so weak I will maim you so that you will have to take a permanent retirement. I don't need advice from such cowards, especially with daughters as inept as yours. I expect Yura to be trained sufficiently when I return or I will force her to retire also. I don't need such a person embarrassing the clan in battle."

Uchiha Goro stared at his nephew, stunned by the ruthless tone of command in his voice. The old man could only mutter, "Of course, Madara" in response. Was this that same child that he had helped raised and trained all those years ago? The same boy who bowed down to him, who followed his every command and respected him as not just his superior, but an uncle as well? Goro wondered when he started losing grip on the child Madara, and when this monster of man took the place of his nephew. The boy's strength was immeasurable, even by Uchiha standard, and the thought of going against Madara made most Uchihas shiver, even if they wouldn't admit it.

Madara grinned good naturedly, satisfied by his answer, "I am your leader, Uchiha Goro, not just your nephew. I expect you to treat and address me as such."

Uchiha Goro blinked, seeming a little repulsed, but answered, "Yes, Madara-sama."

"Very Good." Madara took gulped down the now lukewarm tea. His tone had instantly softened, sounding unbelievably amiable, "Did you make this, ji-san? I must say it's missing something, although it is not bad. I guess I've been spoiled with good tea lately."

"Madara-nii," the familiar voice of his brother called to him from the entrance, "There you are! Look at you, relaxing and drinking tea before we leave!"

A smiling and travel ready Uchiha Izuna entered the room, followed by another Uchiha man of the same age.

"Just getting a last piece of advice from our ji-san here," Madara replied coolly, "And refreshing tea in the morning is always am excellent way to start off a foxhunt, don't you think?"

"I prefer sake," Izuna replied cheekily, "Ready to go? Haruko-ba-san is waiting outside on your order."

"Of course." Madara set his cup down, stood up and walked outside without a glance at Uchiha Goro, followed by his brother and the other Uchiha. Once outside, a very attractive woman was waiting for him, leaning against of the beams of the building with the end of an elegant smoking _kiseru _(pipe) in her mouth. Like any Uchiha, she had the dark hair and eyes and had the image of the classic oriental beauty, but at a closer look, an attentive person could see the signs that she was not as young as she seems.

"Ba-san," greeted Madara as he approached her, "Good to see you."

"It's never good to see you," she returned coolly, chewing on the kiseru. She reached into her kimono and pulled a small scroll and tossed it to her nephew.

"Many thanks, ba-san," said Madara with a sly smile while opening the scroll. He spent a minute or so reading it before looking up at her and rolling the scroll up again.

"I see," he said thoughtfully, slipping the scroll into a bag tied at his waist, "Hashirama's intuition was right. The Uzumakis are not in the north or in the west. And they are definitely not in with the Clans of the Sands."

"Looks like the little wench tricked the both of you," Haruko said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Not quite," Madara replied with a knowing smile, "It makes things much more interesting. Ah, ba-san, you have started on the mission I have given you, haven't you?"

"Of course," the woman replied, rolling her eyes, "I am not laggard like most, especially with an opponent as strong as the one you have provided me with. I hope you do know that this will actually help Hashirama. Are you ok with lending a hand to your most hated rival?"

"Do you need to even question me?" asked Madara in answer, the malice in his voice barely veiled by the usual mischievous persona he adopted. Haruko looked slighted by the question and looked as if she was about to argue, but she merely pouted and poofed away.

"The Uzumakis nowhere to be found?" asked the third Uchiha companion, "What does this mean?"

Madara turned to look at his cousin, Uchiha Yasuo, and answered with a charming smile, "Treachery."

Izuna blinked, "Treachery? Why?"

"Because Midori is lying, or one of these clans are lying," answered Madara, "Whatever it is, something is off."

"You think Midori might be working for another alliance?" asked Yasuo.

"I bet both my eyes she is," said Madara with a chuckle, "But more than that…there is something more than that."

"I see," said Yasuo seriously, "Both of you will need to keep your eyes opened."

"Don't we always?" asked Izuna with a snort, "Let's get going Madara, we need to get to the rendezvous point before sundown."

Madara nodded and turned to Yasuo, "Dear cousin. I leave the clan in your very capable hands."

* * *

"I can't believe them!" Tobirama exclaimed irritably, marching angrily in front of Hashirama and Eri. They were a several minutes outside the clan compound, making their way out of the Senju area onto the main road.

"It wasn't so bad," laughed Hashirama, who was holding half a dozen good luck (and long life) charm in his hands, "We got some sweets, some good tea, and these charms."

"The will, nii-san!" Tobirama growled, "They forced me to leave my weapons collection to Fuu-chan…who's two years old! What the hell…"

"Oh stop complaining, Tobi-chan," Eri admonished with a laugh, "If you're that bothered, make sure you come back."

Tobirama rolled his eyes, and before he could retort, a boy's voice yelling "Wait! Wait, please!" interrupted him. The three of them stopped and looked in the general direction of the voice, which was somewhere up in the trees. A few seconds later, someone came swinging about the branches above them like a monkey and jumped onto the road just a few feet from the group.

A teenage boy, perhaps 14 or 15, panting heavily, ran up to them, skidded to stop and snapped into a deep bow. His longish dark hair covered his face.

"Hashirama-sama, Tobirama-sama!" the boy exclaimed between breaths, "Please, take me along with you as a way of paying back the Senjus!"

Hashirama glanced at Eri, who answered with a shrug.

"Paying back the Senju?" repeated Tobirama in question, "So you're not Senju?"

The boy shook his head vigorously, "No, sir I am not! I am from the Sarutobi clan!"

Realization dawned on Hashirama, and he let out a resigned sigh, "Sarutobi is it? What's your name?"

"Sarutobi Tadashi, sir!"

"Straighten up, Tadashi-kun," said Hashirama gently, "And look up." The boy did as he was told, looking up at Hashirama with dark eyes full of awe and anxiety.

"The Sarutobi clan also owes the Senju an apology," the boy said in small voice, "Please, take me as your bodyguard as a payment for our trespassing!"

"What is he going on about, nii-san?" asked Tobirama, regarding the young boy with annoyance.

"One of the three assassins sent by my father on Irie's hit was Sarutobi Shihi," answered Hashirama grimly, "That is what the Sarutobi clan wants to apologize for, I am guessing?"

Tadashi nodded, and said, "Sarutobi Shihi was my older brother! As his younger brother, I would like to make up for the heinous act done by my brother!"

"There's no need, Tadashi-kun," said Hashirama kindly, "The Sarutobi clan owes us no apology, and you have nothing to make up for!"

"But, sir—"

"The Sarutobi clan was one of the first clan to give us their alliance," interrupted Hashirama with a warm smile, "And for that we are immensely grateful. Your clan did nothing that was traitorous, as your brother only followed my father's command. It is our fault for misusing such great loyalty. We should be the one apologizing, Tadashi-kun."

Tadashi looked upon Hashirama with even more admiration, his eyes widened in amazement at the man's wise compassion. As another thought came to him, however, the teenager frowned, and said, "But…Hashirama-sama… my brother could have refused to kill a pregnant woman who we knew well. Hatake Isao was one of the people the Senju Elder went to for the assassination, and Isao-san refused when he learned he had to kill Irie-sama."

Hashirama raised both his eyebrows at this new information, "Really? The Hatakes were asked also? And they refused?"

The boy nodded, "Yes sir. Isao-san turned down the mission. Said it was the first time he did anything like that. The Senju Elder got angry and dishonored the family."

"That would explain why the Hatakes are not in the alliance listing anymore," interjected Tobirama in amazement, "Father must have removed them because they refused an order."

Hashirama suddenly looked angry and shook his head his disapproval, "What's wrong with father? Kicking out a strong family like Hatake."

"I say he's going senile," offered Eri.

"The Hatake clan is loyal to their morals," Hashirama said, frowning, "They are fair and level headed people, the kind of people we need in this alliance!"

"Father never liked the Hatakes personally, did he?" asked Tobirama with a slanted smile, "It's not surprising."

"Tadashi-kun," said Hashirama, looking at the young boy seriously, "I have something for you to do!"

Tadashi, rejoicing at being commanded, straightened up immediately and answered, "Yes sir!"

"I want you to go to the Hatakes, and tell them that I, Senju Hashirama, beg for their forgiveness for my father attacking their moral and dishonoring them! Tell them I want an upright clan like them in the alliance, say that this alliance _needs _an upright clan like them, and if they are still willing, to join the alliance again. I will formally issue an apology to them when I return. If they are not willing, tell them that I will not give up on them and will have a proper talk with them when I return. Can you do that, Tadashi kun?"

"Yes, sir, I can!" replied the teenager.

"Eri-nee," Hashirama addressed his cousin solemnly.

"Yes, Hashirama-sama?" she answered him formally, which caught Tobirama off guard, having never seen his older cousin address his brother with such respect. Hashirama, on the other hand, acted cool and calm.

"Give Tadashi a letter with my seal when he goes to the Hatakes, and write up an apology letter to all the clans involved. I will formally apologize when I come back."

"Of course, Hashirama-sama."

"Good, Tobirama and I will leave you both here to do your task," said Hashirama, dropping the hardness in his tone, "We need to get to the rendezvous point before sundown."

"Yes sir," answered Eri with a warm smile, "I'll take care of everything, Hashi-kun." _She switched back_, thought Tobirama in amazement.

Hashirama returned the smile, "Thank you, Eri-nee-san."

* * *

It sun was high in the sky when Hashirama and Tobirama neared the first rendezvous point at a major crossroad, where they would meet the Uchiha brothers. As they came closer to the area, they could see two dark familiar figures sitting on the bench. The jet black hair, the smirking faces, Hashirama recognized the Uchiha brothers.

"Ah, you two are late," said the younger Uchiha, "Did you get side tracked?"

"You could say that," replied Hashirama, "It's been a while, Izuna." The two of them exchanged a firm handshake.

"Likewise, especially you Tobirama. Last time I saw you, you were just hitting puberty." Izuna came forward and shook Tobirama's hands.

"So were you," remarked Tobirama irritably, not wanting to seem like he was the youngest of the group (when in fact he was).

"And it's only been a month since _we_ last saw each other," Madara said, approaching Hashirama with a smile. They shook hands. "Miss me?"

"Of course," answered Hashirama with mock seriousness.

"And you Tobirama," said Madara, looking at the younger man, "I've heard good things about you on the battlefield. The Senjus must be proud."

Tobirama exchanged an obligatory, albeit unenthusiastic handshake with the elder Uchiha. "Yes they are," he muttered in reply.

"Let's get going," urged Izuna, "We have to make it to the second rendezvous point before sundown."

The four of them set off on the road, and the conversation between the four of them was going quite well. They talked about politics, clans, techniques, weapons; however, it was obvious to any of them there was an undertone of anxiety in their conversation, and a tendency to stay away from certain topics. The conversation, however, soured when Madara asked Hashirama about how much he had to fight to get the permission from his father to go on this hunt. Hashirama answered that his father was absolutely against working with the Uchihas, and that he and Tobirama didn't really get outright permission.

"Your father is as difficult as ever," commented Izuna lazily, "His actions are fractioning the Senju alliance you worked so hard to build, Hashirama."

"Father has not come out of his old habits," conceded Hashirama, "He still thinks it is like it was in his youth…with senseless killing, no real trust in alliances…"

"He is stemming your growth, isn't he?" asked Madara coolly, "The shinobi world loves you, but with your father still as the leader…hurts your reputation and your efforts…"

"Only when he is leader," said Hashirama quietly, "Once I am leader, there will be some major changes…"

Madara smirked at this: "Then, shall I kill him for you?"

Tobirama looked at Madara, stunned by the blunt offer, and Hashirama looked indignant: "That's nothing to joke about, Madara!"

Madara shrugged, looking slightly miffed, "Hm. You know, I do have _every right_ to kill the man. After all, didn't he cruelly murder my pregnant wife a month ago?"

A stunned silence followed, and Tobirama forced out an angry breath. Izuna seemed unaffected by the conversation, obviously used to his brother's love to purposely piss people off. He looked particularly relaxed and disinterested, and sometimes thanked his luck that he was the younger brother. Just imagine the chaos if Madara was the younger one…

"Revenge is not a right," said Hashirama after some thought.

"Says who?" asked Izuna with a challenging smile, but Hashirama merely gave him a look of disgust. _So righteous, Senju Hashirama!_

"What about justice, then?" asked Madara, eyes gleaming with a cruel sort of glee, "Wouldn't it be justified for me to kill the murderer of my family?"

"Revenge isn't justice. My father—"

Madara scoffed, sounding impatient and irritated, "Please spare me, Hashirama. You know your father is as bad as anyone else, if not worse. Stop defending him. You need to get rid of the putrefying man before he stinks up the entire clan and drag you all down. I was _merely_ offering to be the cleaner."

* * *

A couple of notes:

1) Yes, this chapter is full of talking. Lots of talking and conversation, but I hope I establish each character a little more in those conversation, including other 'problems'. I am itching to write action, and the next chapter will have a couple of doses of some shinobi action. I am worried that people will find this chapter boring, but I needed to lay down certain things before.

2) Sarutobi Hiruzen is not born yet, as he is 18 years older then the Sannin, and Hashirama is a long way from being a granddaddy. Also, the canon years are incongruous, unless we assume Hashirama stepped down from being a Hokage and died after his brother.

3) I absolutely loved namedropping the different clans. The Hyuugas gave Madara a tea set, the Hatakes refused the mission based on moral grounds, the Sarutobis, generally good but super loyal to the Senjus…and of course, the nomadic Uzumaki!

4) Please, feel free to say anything! I welcome all except useless flames!


End file.
